


Practice Makes Perfect

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Does captain rogers have a piss kink? In this essay i will..., F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: Steve has been a great boyfriend. Except for the fact that he won't bang you, he's perfect. You knock on his door the get some answers.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Steve finds out what a squirter is as a 100 year old man and he is such a good sport about it

Steve was such a gentleman to you. Every date was romantic and sweet and Steve was the epitome of chivalrous. He respected whatever boundaries you had and made sure you knew that you were special. The only weird aspect of your relationship was that you had been on eight charming dates but never engaged in anything physical. Sure, you made out a few times but you had never gone further than that.

At first, you thought he was just trying to be respectful, but you had never really rejected the opportunity. You then worried that perhaps he wasn't sexually attracted to you or couldn’t ‘perform’ which you would have to have a real discussion about because you had needs. 

To get to the bottom of what was cockblocking your relationship, you knocked on Steve’s door. He opened the door, smiling at the sight of you. “Hey (Y/N), it’s been a minute” He said, covering his shock at seeing you with a hug. 

Hugging him back, you gather your courage and asked Steve what was going on. “Why haven’t we fucked?” You asked with all the pseudo-confidence that you could muster. You never really liked to beat around the bush; it wasted time. 

“Language, dear” Steve chastised, not hiding his discomfort by pulling away from you. “come inside” he ordered, stepping aside to let you in. 

You sat on his couch and faced Steve who sat on his coffee table. “Why haven’t we?” You pushed.

“I wasn’t always this good with dating, (Y/N). I used to not look so sharp and I never got that much experience under my belt” Steve explained, his eyes reading your face to see signs of pity. He wasn’t ashamed of his inexperience, it just was the way it was.

You ran your foot up the side of his calf, absentmindedly. You weren’t trying to be sexy, it just felt nice to touch your boyfriend. “Are you a virgin?” You asked him.

“No, just a novice. I like sex, I just happen to not need it so much” 

“Okay. Do you wanna practice?” You suggested. 

Steve smiled at your words. Of course he wanted to, it kept him up at night, but he shook his head. “I want it to be perfect” He admitted.

You leaned back in your seat and crossed your arms. “Then we’ll never do it. There's no such thing as perfect sex. It’s embarrassing and sweaty and awkward but if it’s with the right person it doesn’t matter” You explained. Steve didn’t have much experience, but you did. You knew that perfect sex exists only in porn and romcoms. 

Your boyfriend leaned over and kissed your lips, softly. He meant to keep it chaste but your hand held his jaw felt so nice. Your tongue slipped past his lips and he knew he was done for. Steve sat next to you on the couch, spreading his legs so that when you crawled onto his lap, you had more room to sit. “Baby…” Steve moaned out as you straddled his lap, grinding on his crotch. 

You pulled back and combed your fingers through his perfect blonde hair. “Do you want this to stop?” You asked. 

Steve could barely answer you while rutting his hips into you. “Nuh-uh” He whined. You pulled your shirt off and placed Steve’s hands on your chest. 

“Then do something about it” 

Pulling at your shorts, Steve helped you undress yourself. He took his shirt off and lied across the couch. You went to straddle his lap again but the captain stopped you and pulled you toward the end of the couch where his face was. “Take a seat, darlin’” He spoke, knowing he caught you off guard.   
You placed one leg on the couch beside his face and the other on the floor, slowly sinking down to sit on him. Steve moaned deeply at the taste of you. His nose rubbed at your clit while his tone prodded at your hole. He may have been inexperienced but he made up for it in enthusiasm. 

Within moments, you were cumming on his face, shaking with ecstacy. You got up, on uneasy legs and looked at his face, eyes blown wide with lust. His face held a look of confusion, however. “Did you pee on me?” he asked, not responding the way you expected him too. 

“No! I came on your face. What the hell, Rogers?” You asked, embarrassed by the question. You were a squirter and it wasn’t something you liked to make a big deal about. 

Steve kissed you on your mouth, letting you taste your cunt on his tongue. “I’ve never seen any woman cum that much, babe. You’re something else” 

“You’ve never seen a squirter?” You asked, undoing his belt buckle as he sat upright.

“There’s a word for that?” Steve asked before pulling out his firm cock. You sunk yourself down in it and adjusted to him. “Fuck me…” He moaned out.

You chuckled and smacked his thigh “Language, Cap” You joked while grinding on his dick. 

“Fuck that, I wanna see you cum like that again” He said, reaching between your bodies and rubbing your clit. He thrusted beneath you for a few strokes, rubbing vigorously at your sweet spot until you felt yourself coming undone for him. Again, your cum drenched the enhanced captain but you weren’t given time to collect yourself as Steve grabbed you by the hips and bounced you on his cock. “Shit, baby I’m gonna-” he cut himself off with a groan that was so vulgar and deep that if you hadn’t wet yourself from your first two rounds, you’d have been soaking just from hearing him. 

You sat on his lap for a minute, your face buried in his neck, chest heaving on his own, before finally pushing off of Steve. You leaked out onto his couch a mixture of sweat, cum, and more cum. 

For a good moment, you were in a blissful state until you remembered that this was the first time you actually slept with your boyfriend. “How was that, Steve?” you asked, not bothering to raise your head to look at him.

“It was perfect”. He answered, exhausted. You both passed out on his couch after that, naked and spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
